Pyronite (Classic)
Pyronites (The prefix "pyro-" relating to heat/fire) are an extraterrestrial species of silicon/magma-based lifeforms from the planet-like star Pyros. Pyros is a unique 'planet' in the galaxy, in that it is the Pyronite’s homeworld which also doubles as their sun. The surface of Pyros is very much like a star, only containing a solid surface beneath the fiery plasma photoshpere and atmosphere. Solar flares and magma flows are common, and its magma-based inhabitants are all composed of a flame-like energy. Pyronites are able to draw energy from the star, providing nourishment and allowing them to increase their natural abilities. Due to the fact that their homeworld is a star, Pyronites have had limited contact with other alien species. With little outside contact, the Pyronites have been able to spend their lives perfecting their natural fire and heat based abilities. They have become masters of fire, able to generate flames from their bodies in many forms. The flames can then be projected as weapons, or used to provide flight. It has been demonstrated by Ben Tennyson (while acting as Heatblast), and again by Alan Albright, that Pyronites can channel flames through other surfaces (such as large rocks) to generate lift, allowing them to 'surf' through the air. Pryonites are not limited to simple creating fire; because their bodies are naturally heat convective, they are able to absorb heat, effectively allowing them to put out fires. Because of their heat and fire based nature, Pyronites do not react well to water, extreme cold, or fire retardants. Exposure to these substances can caused mixed results; they might cause temporary extinguishing of flames or prevent a Pyronite from using the full extent of their abilities. Large exposure to these substances could potentially prove fatal. They were first shown in the Ben 10 episode And Then There Were 10 as one of Ben's alien forms. Pyronites are capable of manipulating fire to a great extent where they can even fly. In the episode Ben 10,000 future Ben is shown as a pyronite and it is shown that age does affect a pyronite as he is seen with two plumes. In the new series " Ben 10 Alien Force" a Pyronite descendent/relative apears in the episode Everybody Talks About the Weather named Alan Albright. But this not the first Non-Omnitrix Pyronite to be shown because in the episode Grudge Match a pyronite was seen as audience in the match and there is one Animo's mutation named Heatbat too. Because of the extreme heat of their world, Pyronites have had scant contact with other alien species. With little to distract them, their lives are spent perfecting an almost magical power over their surroundings. They are masters of fire, from which they can wield amazing results. Pyronites can fashion fire from their hands and mouths into many forms, which can be projected or hurled upon their enemies. Naturally convective, Pyronites can also absorb both flames and heat, making them able to put out a fire as easily as they might start one. The beings of this world do not respond well to water or other fire retardants. While small amounts might simply turn to steam, large bodies of water can extinguish a Pyronite - permanently. Category:Canon Category:Alien species Category:Alien species